Sea Salt Ice Cream
by MoonStar0715
Summary: AU:/  Roxas has lost all his memories of people he once knew and he feels strange going near the Ice Cream shop owner.  As summer ends, the shop closes and Roxas breaks in to observe and figure out why he feeling these weird feelings.


Don't worry my DNAngel story is still gonna come, it's just I decided to add something new. By the way rated Mature for later chapters.

* * *

The cold wooden restaurant room was empty for the most part, the chairs on the tables, a 'closed' sign on the door, yet a boy sat on a stool near the counter, silently watching. The boy was short, dirty blonde hair in a spiked cowlick swept up to the right, dark blue jeans a size too big for him, and a black long-sleeved shirt clinged loosely to his rather thin stature. He sat unnoticed by the spiky red-haired man that ran from some room beyond eyesight to random papers on the back counter. The man, lean and skinny wore a dark green sleeveless shirt that was very loose gathering at the man's hips. Dark denium jeans two inches to short for the tall adult. A white half apron splotched with various colors was tied around his thin waist. The man's bright red hair, though spiked, moved freely and gently with every waver.

The boy stiffened, he could feel a sneeze coming forth. The man disappeared once again and the boy relaxed. Only now the sneeze disappeared, temporarily. The man came back mumbling -iah-choo-tlik-tik-tlock-ti/i- The boy had tried to muffle his sneeze, which was successful, but the stool rocked at the recoil. The boy froze knowing that he was found out. Dark blue eyes opened slowly frightened as bright green eyes seemed to glow in annoyance and curiosity.

"How long have you been there?" The man asked, his eyes still seemingly to glow. The boy straightened up, but seemed to be in shock. The man's calm tone and pure voice was nothing he had expected. The boy had heard the girls next door talk about the ice-cream shop owner all the time, especially about his voice, but he had never expected the red-head to sound like he did.

The said red-head waited patiently for the boy to gather his thoughts and answer his question. His glowing green eyes observed the small boy. He had seen the boy around, he never did come in no matter how much his brunette sibling and female friends tried to drag him.

"I've been here... for a while now..." The blonde answered now withdrawing into himself, looking nervous and guilty.

"Why?" The man asked curiously

The blonde scoffed, "That should be obvious, after all this is an ice cream parlor!" an angry look displayed on the boy's face before the boy withdrawed back again.

"Yes, but why now? Since my shop is now closed for coming winter. Your brother and his friends even tried to drag you in here on a few occasions, yet not once have I seen go within ten feet of this place, until now and here you hare all the way inside." He asked, his green eyes observing, taking note of the boy's body language.

The boy tensed up as he started to open his light pink lips as to say something then closed them again. The boy looked away to the floor and fidgeted nervously, "I have.. my reasons..."

Wide blue eyes followed the flares of red as they came around the counter and sat on the stool beside him. "So, did you want some ice cream?" The red-head asked innocently.

The boy stiffened leaning away, "Aren't you going to yell at me or something for sneaking in?" The boy said loudly, defensively clutching the stool he was on.

The man looked at him with a bored, grumpy, & unimpressed look, "Would you rather I call then cops for breaking and entering?" He asked quickly.

"No!" The boy replied just as quickly

Green eyes closed as the man smiled, "Good~ So what ice cream did you want?"

The boy hid his face in embarrassed shame, his nails still digging into the underside of the wooden stool. "Some...sea...salt...ice cream..." he said under his breath.

The man almost didn't hear him, but thankfully he did. "Sea salt ice cream, eh?" He said getting up. "Wasn't too popular at first, but people began to try it and now it goes real quick. Come on to the back, I'll see if I have any." The man said waving for the boy to follow, which he reluctantly did. "Its not the easiest thing to make, one of the harder ice creams to make, but its really good for those who can get pass the saltiness." The two passed the well decorated living room and kitchen to a frozen room. While the man went inside the bitter room the boy stood outside. The man disappeared in the room by the frozen fog then reappeared scratching the back of his head. "There's none back here... There's some in my kitchen freezer, or should be unless I ate it all earlier..."

The two walked over to the rather small but open kitchen, the boy followed like a nervous puppy while the man seemed casual as though not a care. "So are you scared of crowds?"

"What?" The boy stopped confused by the sudden question.

The red head turned around, his hand on the freezer handle, "Are you afraid of a lot of people in one area because, if you are that would explain why you never came in before." He said opening the freezer and checking it. "Damn… seems I ate all of it.." The red-head cursed after hearing that the boy wasn't crowd-a-phobic. He looked back at the boy, closing the freezer door. The boy looked disappointed, yes, but he had though the boy would've had a sadder face. Now the boy displayed the obvious signs of another sneeze coming.

_-Achoo!- _"Mmnn!"

The blonde had almost his head on the higher than normal counters, but the red-head caught the boy before he lost complete balance. "Mmn! N-no!" the boy protested turning his head so that the man would no longer be kissing his lips. The red-head backed off temporarily as the blonde wanted, but still held the blonde, whose sneakers was beginning to slide out from under him. Again the tall man caught the boy just as he was about to slip. With his left hand around small one's thigh and a hand still supporting the other's thin neck the red-head lifted and placed the boy on the counter, with a squeak of uneasy surprise from the blonde. The man's glowing green eyes looked into the nervous blues.

"You're not that hard to figure out, you know..." The man growled seductively then kissed the boy's reddening lips. The boy let the man kiss him this time, but not to the point of obeying the man's tongue when he wanted to deepen the kiss. This annoyed both, the boy not wanting to give in and the man being denied.

The boy squirmed not being able to get enough air and pushed the man away breathing heavily. "How can you not breathe?" The boy asked glaring at the man.

"Easy! I open my mouth." The man's green eyes glared with an implication before leaning for another forceful kiss.

The teen again pushed the man away, "Stop it!" He demended wiping his lips off and trying to catch his breath. "I don't even know you!"

Was that it? Was that the reason the blonde was refusing so much? "My name is Axel, I'm twenty-four. I thought you would have already known this much Roxas who will be turning eight-teen in three months." Green eyes watched how the blonde tensed up in suspicious.

"How do you know that?"

"I know you, Roxas, but you've forgotten..." The red head said sadly backing off and looking away.

Blue eyes were wide, "I knew you... before the accident last year?"

Red spikes raised and lowered, "Yeah... you did. I wasn't here when it happened since I was in college a few hundred miles away... I was on the next plane here though you were still in the coma. I had to leave a few days after to return back to school. Riku and Sora kept me updated and when you woke up I was ready to board the next plane here again, but..."

"I didn't remember anyone... not even Sora or Mom..."

Axel nodded, "When I came back to open up my shop they all told me to not do or say anything to you, to act like I didn't know anyone. It was painful not seeing you, that's why when you first stood out there I was so excited even though you didn't remember me, but then you dashed off. Again and again you visited yet again and again you dashed off. I began to start to bug your girl friends that didn't really seem to know me..."

"Why is that? We've been childhood friends?"

"Well you see...Our group didn't exactly go near your house. The same with Riku he's the one that introduced you to our group." Axel paused seeing blue eyes fill with almost curious fright. "We weren't a gang, but it was a little organization of people who had problems or didn't fit in with society."

"Was Riku a part of it?"

"Not really he was a misfit even in our group, but didn't quite want to play into the rules of society... It was really all by coincident really. Riku had some business to finish up in our group; Sora tagged along and dragged you with him. I'm not sure what interested you in our group but you started to find excuses to come down. I personally think Riku knew you would fit in and you did though you were the youngest at the time. However, you weren't accepted in that easily... it wasn't until your 8th grade. You were getting bullied by some seniors of the high school and a friend and I decided to jump in and protect you."

"Why did you do that?" Roxas asked shifting his weight on the counter. Axel stood up from leaning on the stove and waved for Roxas to follow.

They traveled to the living room and sat on the couch while Axel continued talking. "You asked me that question back then too; though I didn't realize the reason back then. Instead I just told you that no senior in high school should be picking on a little eight grader."

"So what was the real reason?"

Green eyes looked into blue, "The reason was because I love you." The redhead said with a straight face. He watched as a blush formed on Roxas' cheeks. Axel decided not to o anything to Roxas despite what he really wanted too. "After that you were more accepted into the group and I was assigned to teach you everything about the organization we had. However, that's no longer important... After we all split up to go our separate ways and you got into that accident everything fell apart. A lot of us are still around, but that's about it..."

Axel stopped talking for a moment ending the conversation so Roxas decide to test something out. "Axel?" Just as the man turned his head their lips locked. Axel was in shock for a moment and Roxas took over the kiss. The blonde slid his tongue over the man's lips tasting him. Lips parted to allow the kiss to deepen which was taken. The redhead made a slight sigh of relief indulging in this familiar feeling for him. Roxas stopped when he needed to fully breathe. "It... feels familiar...kissing you..." The blonde murmured in thought.

"So what, you didn't believe what I said...?" Axel said in a tone that was more sarcastic than hurt or angry.

"No... The reason I never came in here before was because I wasn't sure if I was... gay... because anytime I saw you I had this almost uncontrollable urge to just go up and kiss you... So I was confirming my own feelings." The two stayed silent for a few moments to think and take everything in. "Axel... when did we start dating and what was it like?"

Normally a person may be shocked at such a question, but Axel had been preparing for this since he moved back to town. "We started dating actually a few weeks after I save you from that bully because he was beating you up about being gay-"

"So it was already known I was gay?" Roxas nearly bursted out.

"Yeah, but don't ask my how, even I don't know that. Anyway is was after those few weeks that we started dating, the organization didn't seem to mind since half of them are gay or bi."

"What are you?"

"Well I was bi before I met you..."

"Now you're just gay?"

"Nope~" Axel chimed with a smile that made Roxas completely confused. "Now I'm only yours, Roxas~" Roxas put his hand to his forehead and Axel took that as a cue to continue with story time. "We were together until school ended and I graduated. I went to college, but we still kept in touch and every break I could I'd come back here to spend time with you. Until your accident..."

"We went on dates, right? Like what sort?" Roxas asked almost too eagerly.

Axel just laughed, "It was just mundane things, like to zoos and parks nothing big. Anyhow, since we both know how we feel for each other and we both want to be together again, why not just make new memories instead of bring up past things that only one of us remember?"

That hit Roxas pretty hard, but Axel was right. Why live in the past? It's good to know the past, but not try to live up to it. Blonde spikes nodded, " Your right, Axel..." and with that Roxas slowly pushed Axel to lean onto the arm of the couch.

"You always were the dominate in the kisses~" Axel murmured before the teen's lips entrapped them in a seducing kiss. The two kissed passionately for minutes always breathing when they parted slightly.

They did that until, "Roxas? Axel?" voiced from a spiky haired brunette. Roxas nearly jumped off of Axel and Axel just calmly stood up.

"S-sora? W-what are you doing here?" Roxas asked nervously his entire face red.

Riku steeped out from behind Sora and glared at Axel, "I thought we told you to leave him alone."

"I did and have, until he broke in. Perhaps you don't know, but the heart never forgets even if the mind does." Axel said with a hint of malice towards the white haired male. Obviously they didn't really get along.

"Don't be smart with me and don't give me that attitude!" Green-blue eyes narrowed

"Oh? You don't like my tone? Well I don't really care for yours either~" Axel's tone still held the malice but with sarcasm.

"Riku, Axel, stop it! Let's let Roxas explain, this is about him after all." Sora scolded snapping the two out of their little fued.

Now that attention was on him Roxas was nervous. "Axel is right though... Just because _I_ forgot doesn't mean my heart did... I never told you the reason why I never came into the shop. It was... because..." Roxas looked down hiding his eyes, but the blush across his face was still apparent and growing. "It was because I was attracted to him and even just looking at him though the window I felt like I wouldn't be able to control my feelings... Also I wasn't sure if what I was feeling was correct... I wasn't sure if I was gay. I knew that you and Riku were together, but I wasn't sure since Mom constantly complained about you being gay. Even so...I couldn't hold back anymore so I snuck in here just to confirm my feelings... After watching him for a while... my feelings didn't feel so strained, I sorta felt relaxed like everything was familiar. However, I kept as silent as I could, because I still thought that Axel and I didn't know each other. After I was found out and some other things Axel told me he knew me, but don't be mad at him Riku. Imagine how it was like for him. Me being so close yet... he couldn't reach out to me even though he loves me so much. Though I didn't realize it I was feeling the same, like being tortured. My heart knew it was him, the person I love, but my mind wouldn't allow it because I was scared because I thought I didn't know him and in all reality I do..." Roxas feel silent after that and everyone took in his monologue.

Finally Sora turned back, "Come one Riku let's go." Riku looked at him questionably. Sora sighed, "We were searching for Roxas because Mom was worried about him. He wasn't anywhere so this was the last place to check and if he was here that would only mean one thing: that him and Axel was back together. Since that's the case then its fine; they won't be starting where they left off, but I'm not going to deny someone of their true love and happiness unlike Mom. By the way Roxas, do you want me to talk to Xion or do you want to?"

"I-I'll explain it her..."

"So she's a part of your plan with Mom?" Sora asked and received a nod. Satisfied the brunette left with Riku following.

"So Xion is still apart of your life, eh?" Axel spoke once they were gone.

Roxas looked up, "I knew her before?"

Red spikes nodded, "Yeah she joined the organization like a week after you did." Roxas quieted in thought. "Well anyway let's go tell her."

Roxas grabbed Axel's hand in a slight protest. "Axel... about Xion..."

"She's your girlfriend right?" Shocked blue eyes looked up. "Your Mom always did hate her sons being gay, _'I'll never have any grandkids there must be something defective with their father'_ " Axel mimiced their mother in a slightly higher sarcastic tone. Roxas laughed and agreed, that _was_ how she was like. "So it's no surprise Xion would be right by your side until I came back. She's a pretty great actress isn't she?"

"Yeah, but..." Roxas looked down, "She must be in pain too about me not remembering."

"Xion wouldn't be hurt about that, besides when I left for college she said she'd do anything she could to protect you and make you happy. If anything she feels guilty about not protecting you, but nothing could and can be done about it. Though I'm sure she'll be happy that we're together again." Axel told with a smile and lead Roxas out of the shop.


End file.
